A Thousand Miles
by StelenaWillAlwaysBeEndGame
Summary: Miley misses Nick. Nick is on Tour. Both are 21 years old. First Fanfiction.Legal.


**Okay so this is my first ever fanfiction well my firwst ever fanfiction collab reivew and tell me what you think i hope you like it and im new to this stuff and o yeah my collab is with TEAMNILEYJEMIKAYLOR and its Niley well you already knew that because of the summery**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything and probably will never own anything sadly but true no matter how much i want to own Miley or Hannah Monatan or the Jonas zBrothers i sont i mean if i did why would i be here i would be doing alot of other things **

* * *

WE DON'T OWN ANY ON THE CHARACTERS OR ANYTHING

**A Thousand Miles**

NILEY 

Miley's POV:

I was there, sitting on my bed just thinking of _him_. I haven't seen him for 2 months other then on the TV of course. I know it's not his fault he's not here. It's just you know that feeling when u want chocolate and you're on a diet and your going strong well that's how u think you're going and then suddenly when you're about to walk into Barnes and noble and then you run into a cute guy and say your sorry and the while your walking you think about how cute he is and walk into the candy store near it and see its filled with chocolate, well that how I feel now except that there no candy store by Barnes and noble its by forever 21. But that is besides the point I just want him right here right now. I know I know it's his dream. But you know I'm his freaking girlfriend and if he's not here for me the least he could do was answer my calls but no don't cause has more important things to do. I guess I'll just go watch a movie right now I know I know. You're going to go watch a movie? Yes I'm going to go watch a movie. Do you have a problem with that? I thought so. I go to my living room and go to the huge 51 in" flat screen TV that Joe gave me for my 21st birthday. I look through the DVD collection, which contains more than 200 DVDs from Titanic to Confessions of a Shopaholic. Lets see um I filliped through the DVDs I guess I'll watch He's just not that into you. I put the DVD in the player and sit down and watch.

After I watch the movie, I lay down on my bed, thinking about the past.

_Flashback_

"_Do you really have to go, Nick", I asked sadly._

"_Yeah Miles, I really do have to go on this tour, I'm sorry", Nick replied sad too._

_I started to cry, then I felt strong arms wrap around me. I was crying so hard that his shirt got wet._

" _I really am sorry, Miles", he said when I pulled back._

"_I know and it's okay, I will be fine. You're going to have so much fun", I said._

"_Come on Nick, we have to go", a impatient Joe said_

" _I'll be right there Joe, just a minute", Nick yelled back._

_He turned his attention back to me. He looked me in the eyes then kissed me. I kissed back._

_When he pulled away he said," I am going to miss you so much. I will call every single day. And I love you, don't forget that"_

" _I wont and I love you too", I replied_

"_NICK COME ON", Joe said screaming_

" _I have to go" Nick said then quickly kissed me again. Then left._

" _Oh and I love you" he yelled_

"_I love you too," I yelled back_

_Nick got on the bus then quickly run to the window. He waved at me. I waved back until I couldn't see the bus anymore._

_Flashback Ends_

I felt like listening to Vanessa Carlton's song "A Thousand Miles" so I took my ipod. As I listened to the lyrics, it reminded me of Nick and me.

(I cut some part of the song cause it was repeating)

**Making my way downtown  
Walking fast  
Faces pass  
and I'm home bound**

I'm walking down town I remember the ice cream shop where we had our first date and the hot dog stand were we had our last hot dog when he left. I needed to stop thinking about him, so I pick up my paste and walk straight towards home

**Staring blankly ahead  
just making my way  
making a way  
through the crowd**

I was in my own little world. Thinking about Nick. 

And I need you  
and I miss you  
and now I wonder....

I need him so much. I miss him so much.

**If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass me by  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
A thousand miles  
If I could  
Just see you  
Tonight**

I wonder if I fall in the sky, does the time past by to the day Nick comes back. If there was no plane, to go to the place where he is now. I would walk thousands and thousands miles. Just to see him.

It's always times like these  
when I think of you  
and I wonder  
if you ever  
think of me

Whenever I think about him, I wonder if he thinks about me too.  
**  
'Cause everything's so wrong  
and I don't belong  
Living in your  
Precious memories**

Everything is wrong when he is not with me. The memories that we had together were not good enough for me. I needed to relive those memories again not just thinking about it.

'Cause I need you  
And I miss you  
and now I wonder....

Again I need him so much and I miss him so much that it hurts.

**And I, I  
Don't want to let you know  
I, I  
Drown in your memory  
I, I  
Don't want to let this go  
I, I  
Don't....**

I don't want to miss him but its too hard not thinking about him. He is just perfect too perfect.

If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass me by  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
A thousand miles  
If I could  
Just see you  
If I could  
Just hold you  
Tonight

I WILL DO ANYTHING JUST TO BE ABLE TO HOLD NICK TONIGHT.

When the song finished, I pulled out my phone and text nick;

**Hey can u msg me back when u can**

**Love, Miles**

And yet here I am waiting for a reply.  
Now here I lay in bed thinking about what nick could be doing maybe he's sill at the concert and he had to do an on core even though the concert ended like 5 hours ago. Then I thought you know what I'm goanna give nick a piece of my mind. So I did it I called him voice mail again no surprise there.

"Hey I'm not here right now leave me an msg and I'll get back to you as soon as I can".

So I did it. "Hello Nick I know I must be disturbing you and your precious moment but I just have one thing to say to you one last thing go to hell you jackass well have a nice life".

And there and then I did it felt good.

Nick's POV:  
Ugh I hate my stupid phone it just had to break didn't it.

"Hey they're sending you your new blackberry storm by tomorrow"

"Yeah I guess you're right"

"Aren't I always?" Joe said

"Do you think I could borrow your phone?

"Yeah sure"

I take his phone and quickly leave the room to leave a message to Miley's phone.

"Hey Mi I know it's late its just apparently my phone broke and I never noticed till like 15 minutes ago just wanted to tell you goodnight and love you bye", I said on the phone

No One's POV:  
And their lay Miley phone on silent while the young woman slept peacefully knowing that her boyfriend was put to his place. Well at least thinking that.

Miley and Nick slept thinking:

_Just one more month._

_One more month until I get to hold him close to me._

_One more month until I get to play with his hair._

_One more month until I get to say, "I love you" face-to-face._

_Just one more month_

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: THIS IS A TEAMNILEYJEMIKAYLOR AND HADIY101 HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT. WE WORKED HARD ON IT. **

**Review Please**


End file.
